


Take Care (Jason Grace x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [37]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Glasses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Jason attempts to overwork himself, you stop him.





	Take Care (Jason Grace x Reader)

You sighed as you watched Jason slump in his seat and rest his head on his fist. You got up from your seat and stood behind him. You rested your hands on his shoulders. His free hand came up and rested on your left hand. You leaned down and rested your head on top of his. You skimmed over the various papers on his desk and sighed again.

        "People enjoy complaining, don't they?" you asked as Jason let go of your hand to pick up a paper from the pile. He rubbed his eye with the hand that was holding up his head.

        "They like knowing that somebody is actually listening," Jason said as he set down the paper with a sigh. You lifted your head and Jason looked up at you with a weary smile.

        You frowned, "You always put other people first, it's noble. But if you don't take care of yourself, there won't be a you to take care of others."

        Jason sighed in defeat. You grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He was tired, you could tell. He had bags under his eyes and his glasses were slipping down his nose. You pulled him over to your bed and made him lie down. You waited for him to get comfy before handing him a glass of water which he drank gratefully. You climbed into bed next to him when he finished and placed the glass on the bedside table. You gently grabbed his glasses and put them away too.

        Jason smiled at you, "You may be blurry, but you're still attractive. What did I do to deserve you?"

        You shrugged playfully as you curled up next to him. "Oh you know, you did save the world."

        Jason laughed as he hugged you and rested his chin on your head. It was quiet and you thought Jason had finally fallen asleep. You were proven wrong, however, when you felt Jason kiss your forehead and mumble, "Thank you."

        You didn't say anything, just simply hugged him closer, hoping he would take better care of himself.


End file.
